


Lizzie McGuire: Scarlett Larry

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Lizzie McGuire Misc./Crossovers [8]
Category: Lizzie McGuire (TV), Original Work
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crushes, Episode Related, Episode Review, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e26 Scarlett Larry, Gen, Junior High, Middle School, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Reviews, Unrequited Crush, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: An original character’s thoughts on the Lizzie McGuire episode Scarlett Larry..





	Lizzie McGuire: Scarlett Larry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Terri Minsky owns Lizzie McGuire. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Lizzie McGuire: Scarlett Larry**

Here are my thoughts on the Season 1 Lizzie McGuire episode **Scarlett Larry**. Basically, I find it to be an awesome episode, as well as very neat and inspiring, too. Plus, the way I see it, Lizzie learned an important lesson: never jump to conclusions about someone because of how they might look to others — because sometimes, they’re worth taking a second look at. And that’s what she does when it comes to Larry Tudgeman; she realizes that there is a whole lot more to him than meets the eye.

* * *

_While square-dancing during gym class, Lizzie discovers that one of her classmates has a crush on her — but she feels that her hopes are dashed when she finds out that it’s none other than Lawrence “Larry” Tudgeman (who’s viewed as nerdy and unpopular by the other students), instead of Ethan Craft (who’s viewed as good-looking and popular when compared to Larry). She turns to her mother Jo and asks for advice about how to get rid of Larry. However, Jo suggests that Lizzie find out what he’s all about first (while also telling Lizzie that her dad, Sam McGuire, was kind of a geek when she first met him), which isn’t exactly the kind of advice Lizzie wanted to hear._

_Not wanting to be mean to Larry and hurt his feelings, Lizzie changes her mind and decides to give him a chance. So, she consents to go out with Larry. However, on the day of their date, when Lizzie answers the door and Larry appears... she gets quite the shock at how handsome he looks when she sees he’s wearing a black-colored dress shirt (which she hadn’t been expecting at all). When Jo says that he looks handsome, Larry, noting that she means his outfit, replies, “Oh, I’m wearing my **weekend** shirt.” Lizzie, on the other hand, is initially unable to find the words to say about that, witty or otherwise — partly because she was wearing an almost all-green outfit that she hoped looked really good on her, and partly because she made the mistake of thinking that Larry would be wearing his usual putty-colored shirt with the lime-green collar like he usually does at school. Plus, Lizzie actually has fun on their trip to the science museum._

_Still, Lizzie doesn’t want to be Larry’s girlfriend, but at school the next day, Larry assumes that she is (which is appropriately set to the song **Get Another Boyfriend** by the Backstreet Boys). The situation isn’t helped when Kate broadcasts to the whole school that Lizzie and Larry are an item. After talking to Miranda and Gordo about it, Lizzie decides to let Larry down easy. After a day of letting him act like her boyfriend, Lizzie tells Larry that she doesn’t think they are right for each other. Unexpectedly, he agrees, but tells Lizzie she’s “the nicest person I know.” But soon, much to Lizzie’s confusion, Larry begins asking about Miranda._

_Meanwhile, Jo insists that Sam and Matt clean up all the junk accumulating around the house. The guys find Sam’s old Soap-Box Derby racer and, along with Gordo, they work to restore it. They get it in shape to run — but Sam accidentally crashes it, putting an end to the guys’ racing days._

* * *

From my perspective, this is a great episode to watch, as well as learn from and be inspired to write by. Plus, it also shows how the first crush can be pretty quick when it comes to girls getting feelings for boys and seeing them as more than just friends — as well as how girls can fall in love with a boy whom they see as good-looking, and then change their affections to someone else overnight. And when Larry switches his affections from Lizzie to her friend Miranda Sanchez, Lizzie also learns that falling in love with someone and then changing the object of a person’s affections to someone else seemingly overnight also happens with boys — thus showing that it doesn’t just happen with girls.

 **Larry:** _(to Lizzie)_ See, I like what I like, and I don’t worry about what other people think. I mean, **boy bands** are a trend, but the **circulatory system** is _forever_.  
**Toon Lizzie:** Who’s the dork? I freak if I wear the wrong shoes.

Basically, Larry reveals that he prefers to be himself regardless of how others see him, which is a trait he shares with Lizzie’s friend David “Gordo” Gordon — and that is something I like as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
